Better Late Than Never
by Mysterious Jedi
Summary: Severus receives a letter from Lily that makes him think and changes his whole life. AU from the end of PoA onwards.
1. Chapter 1

Better Late than Never

Better Late than Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Also, I have been inspired by countless fanfics, so if you see any ideas that you think came from other fics, they probably did. I wouldn't know who to credit, since I've read so many similar stories.

Severus Snape scowled as he watched the antics of the Gryffindors at the dinner table. They had no manners at all. Why did no one discipline them? His Slytherins behaved with perfect table etiquette, and had the added advantage of not being responsible for reckless and illegal stunts. But did his colleagues recognize that? No. Slytherins were always the ones to lose points and get detentions. And people accused _him_ of favoritism. He consoled himself with more positive thoughts. Summer holiday would soon commence. Snape came dangerously close to smiling as he anticipated several blissful weeks with no egotistical Potters, incompetent Longbottoms, or know-it-all Grangers. Better yet, he had purged the school of that Maurading werewolf.

He had scarcely finished that thought when said werewolf approached him, clearly intent on annoying him.

"Good evening, Severus. Looking forward to the holiday?" Reumus Lupin asked with a tired smile.

Blasted werewolf. Snape had taunted him and betrayed his furry little secret to the whole school, and he still insisted on speaking with that meaningless facade of politeness. Had almost killing three of his precious Gryffindors not shown him how unfit he was for society? Doubtless it was the influence of that horrid Black. Lupin would never be so arrogant on his own.

"What do you want, Lupin?"

"Well, as I was packing my things to go home, I ran across a few things that I had retrieved from Godric's Hollow all those years ago."

"How dare you paw through Lily's possessions!"

"Severus, just listen for a minute, please. As I was saying, I was going through some of James and Lily's old things, and I found this. I had never noticed it before."

Remus held out a sealed letter, with "Severus Snape" written on it in Lily's graceful penmanship.

"Give me that!" Snape growled.

"Very well. Have a lovely holiday, Severus." Remus said, handing him the letter.

Snape just sneered and swept off to the dungeons, with his robes billowing out behind him.

When he got to his private quarters, he poured himself a glass of firewhiskey and stared at the letter in his hand.

"Oh, Lily, if only I hadn't been such a fool."

Slowly, he broke open the seal and took out the letter. There, again in Lily's own unique hand, he read these words:

Dear Severus,

I do not know whether you will ever get this letter. I cannot owl you from my hiding place. Severus, I just wanted to make sure you know that I have forgiven you, both for calling me a mudblood and for taking the Dark Mark. You're a good man, and I will not hold the sins of the past against you.

You were my very first magical friend, and as such you are truly dear to me. If anything happens to James and me, and if for some reason Sirius is unable, I would like for you to take care of my son.

I know you probably despise Harry because of who his father is, but he is only a child. I know you will protect him; what I ask is that you care for him as well. Yes, James did some stupid things in his youth. I was disgusted with him for our first several years at Hogwarts, as you well know. Severus, _you_ can help keep Harry from being the next arrogant prankster. With your guidance, perhaps he can avoid his father's failings.

I truly do not know who else to ask. It is entirely possible that James, Sirius, and I will all die or become incapacitated in the course of this terrible war. If that should happen, who will care for Harry? Headmaster Dumbledore is too old and too busy. I doubt the Ministry would allow Remus to take the child, and you can't seriously think Peter would make a good parent. James is an only child, and my sister hates anything that has to with me or with magic.

Know that I will always count you as a friend, Severus, and please think about what I have said.

Love,

Lily Potter

Snape set down the letter and took several frantic gulps of firewhiskey. If one were to look closely, one might have even seen tears in his eyes.

Corrections, suggestions, and random thoughts welcome.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express with a sigh

Disclaimer: See first page

Author's Note: Thanks to those who reviewed last chapter. The mistakes y'all pointed out should be fixed now.

Harry Potter boarded the Hogwarts Express with a sigh. He was the only person he knew who actually dreaded summer holiday. Although he truly liked and respected Dumbledore, he couldn't help but feel a little bit resentful of the man for making him go back to Privet Drive year after year. He had come _so close_ to being able to go live with Sirius. How could he have let that _rat_ get away? Of course, Dumbledore might have objected to him leaving the Dursleys anyway. Merlin knows the Weasleys would have taken him in two summers ago if they had been allowed. But Sirius was the only one who would have had a right to defy Dumbledore, because Harry's own parents had made the dog animagus his godfather. Take that Dumbledore!

Harry accidentally said that last part out loud, earning himself odd looks from Ron and Hermione. He coloured slightly.

"I was just thinking that if Sirius had been cleared, he could have taken me away from the Dursleys and Dumbledore couldn't have said no."

Hermione patted his shoulder. "I know it's hard, Harry, but Dumbledore is doing what he thinks is best. It's only for a few weeks, and Ron and I will be sure to owl you. Right, Ronald?"

Ron snapped his head up. "What? Oh, yes, of course we'll owl. And maybe later on you can come to the Burrow. Mum is always going on about how skinny you are; she'd be happy to try to fatten you up. Seriously, mate, even if the Dursleys lock you up, my brothers and I will just rescue you again like we did second year."

"You're not thinking of sneaking out of the house in a flying car again, are you, Ronald?" Hermione said sternly.

"No, 'Mione, of course not. Why, we'd have to sneak into the Forbidden Forest, catch it, tame it, and repair it. Plus risk the wrath of Mum. Even Fred and George aren't _that_ crazy."

Hermione looked doubtful. Harry snickered, and then returned to his melancholy mood.

"I just hope the Obliviators did their job. Otherwise my relatives will _kill_ me for blowing up Aunt Marge. Although," he said thoughtfully, "I suppose I _could_ tell them that Sirius Black is my godfather. He was on the telly last summer, you know."

Ron looked confused. "What's a telly?"

"It's a big box with moving pictures and sounds that tell stories." Hermione lectured. "A lot of times they're fictional programs, but the news comes on several times a day. I _told_ you to take Muggle Studies; then you could learn about all that stuff."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Better Muggle Studies than Arithmancy," he mused.

"Say what you like," Hermione huffed, "but I would take Professor Vector over Professor Trelawney any day."

"Well at least in Divination we can make up the answers. As long as it's suitably gloomy, she'll take it. In Arithmancy you have to do actual work!" Harry exclaimed.

Ron enthusiastically nodded his approval.

"Boys!" Hermione sighed.

The boys were no longer interested in talking about school, so the Golden Trio passed the rest of the train ride eating candy, playing Wizard Chess, and discussing Quidditch. At least, that's what Ron and Harry did. Hermione seemed to be reading _Hogwarts, A History_ again for some unknown reason.

After several hours of this, she looked out the window. "It looks like we're about to pull into King's Cross. Make sure you have all your things together."

Harry reluctantly changed into some giant Dudley hand-me-downs and shoved his leftover Chocolate Frogs into his pockets, and the three dismounted.

After receiving a bone-crushing hug from Mrs. Weasley, Harry waved goodbye to his friends and got into his Uncle's care for the trip to Surrey. Home, sweet home. Riiiight.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Meanwhile, Severus Snape was staring at his letter. He loved his Lily (yes, _his_ Lily; Potter had _stolen_ her), but the thought of caring for a miniature James Potter revolted him. Surely the boy was better off with his doting relatives than with his mean, bitter Potions teacher.

Then again, Lily had said her sister hated anything to with magic. Snape did not have particularly fond memories of Petunia himself. But Potter _must_ be pampered and spoiled. He was _just_ like his father, and Merlin knows _James Potter_ got whatever he wanted. Lily had even said James had been arrogant. But wait, Lily had said that was a reason Severus _should_ take in the Potter brat: to keep him from his father's failings.

Snape smirked. Yes, a Potter in his care would quickly learn to be an obedient, respectful Potter. It could actually be…pleasant, putting Potter in his place.

But surely Lily wanted him to be _nice_ to her son. Could he be nice to a Potter?

Which was worse, caring for a Potter or denying Lily her last request?

Hmm. He would have to think about it.

But surely Potter wouldn't even want to come live with him. The boy hated him.

Of course, this wasn't about what the brat _wanted,_ it was about what he _needed_.

Merlin, he needed to stop obsessing over this dilemma. He would give Potter a few days to settle in, and then secretly observe his little family interactions. Yes, that would do.

Thanks for reading. Corrections and suggestions welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: this chapter contains mentions of child abuse.

Severus Snape sighed. Today was the day he planned to check up on the _Potter_ brat. He decided to wear Muggle garments in case the neighbors saw him. If all went according to plan, no one would ever even know he had gone to Privet Drive, but it never hurt to be prepared. He did wish to uphold the Statute of Secrecy, although it _was_ slightly tempting to show up at Petunia's front door in wizard attire for all the neighbors to see.

The potions master Disillusioned himself and apparated to Surrey. He quickly located Potter scrubbing the kitchen floor and took up his post outside the window. He was uncertain as to why the brat was made to scrub a seemingly spotless floor on his hands and knees, but he supposed that if it could teach him some humility and work ethic then it was worthwhile.

After some time of this, the most obese man Severus had ever seen strode in.

"Why haven't you served lunch yet? My Dudders is starving!"

Severus glanced through to the parlour where an extremely overweight boy sat, watching a rather violent looking Muggle television program and eating ice cream straight from the carton.

"Sorry, Uncle Vernon. Aunt Petunia told me to mop the…"

At this point, Dursley, in his efforts to stride over to Potter, slipped on the wet floor and fell to the ground.

"Boy!" The Muggle bellowed, his face turning purple. "Not only do you live off my charity for _twelve years_, bring your _freakishness_ into this house, and _starve_ my family, but you have the cheekiness to _leave the floor wet_, so anyone could slip and break their neck!"

Severus briefly mused that Dursley did not have much neck to break.

"Dry the floor, freak! Now!" The man yelled.

Potter stood and made as if to walk out.

"What are you doing, you freak? I told you to dry the floor!"

"I was only going to get a cloth, sir."

"No! You got the floor wet, you will dry it! With your own clothing."

Potter stared at the man for a moment, and then took off his too-large shirt and began wiping the floor.

"That's not enough! Use your trousers as well!"

Potter raised his eyebrows a bit, but took off his trousers as well, and continued wiping the floor dressed in nothing but his pants.

Normally, Severus approved of any method of humbling Potter, but this reminded him uncomfortably of the mean spirited prank James Potter had pulled on him in fifth year.

The younger Dursley gleefully observed the scene, and dialled a number into the telephone. "Hey, Piers! You've got to come over here and see my cousin getting his due!"

"Dudley!" The senior Dursley called. "Bring me your Smeltings stick!"

Smeltings stick? Severus had never heard of such an implement.

The younger Dursley ran as fast as his fat legs would carry him and came back with a long wooden stick.

His father took it and began striking Potter.

"You show some respect for my family, you ungrateful little freak!" He smacked the stick against Potter's bum several times. "Marge is right; you should have been drowned at birth." The blows grew faster. " I only took you in because Petunia didn't want to leave her freak sister's son to die, even it _was_ just another one of…_that kind_." He struck Potter's arms and legs for good measure. "I've given you far more than you deserve. The least you could do is finish your chores when you're told without trying to kill my family!" Potter could no longer wipe the floor. He was too busy trying to dodge. "You have ruined our perfect life!" Dursley struck Potter in the face with the stick several times.

Severus had seen enough. He did not object to corporal punishment, but this….how dare that Muggle abuse Lily's son?

He burst through the front door and strode into the kitchen.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Dursley dropped the stick and collapsed with a thud, his whole body rigid, while his son scampered up the stairs clutching his bum.

Potter looked up at his teacher with slightly tearful green eyes. Lily's eyes.

"Professor Snape?"

"Pack you're things Potter. We're leaving."

Potter just stared.

"What are you waiting for, you dunderhead! I said to go pack!"

"Yes, sir." Potter paused. "Could you please unlock that cupboard under the stairs? I can't do magic myself, since it's summer, and they've locked my trunk in there."

Severus inclined his head and cast Alohomora on the door so Potter could retrieve his school trunk.

"Just a moment," Potter added. " I have a few things upstairs."

While Potter was collecting his belongings, Severus examined the cupboard. It was not meticulously clean like the kitchen and parlour. There appeared to be dried blood on the floor. Severus doubted it was Dursley blood.

While he still did not particularly like the brat, Severus knew he could raise him better than this. He would care for Potter to the best of his ability, for the sake of his beloved Lily, and because he could not allow _any_ student of his to be abused.

I know that this fic is rather cliché so far, but I hope to add some twists later on. I know this is still a rather short chapter, but I wanted to go ahead and post. So, what do you guys think?


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, this story officially has more reviews than any other story I've ever written. I guess HP is more popular than LOTR. (My first two fics don't even count; they're just silly one shots I wrote as a middle schooler) Anyways, thanks guys!

Harry Potter really did not know what to think when Snape came to retrieve him from the Dursleys. At first, he was just shocked. Why on earth would _Snape_ show up at Privet Drive? Harry had only been there for a few days, and was a bit surprised that _anyone_ would check on him so soon. Still, he would not have been all that surprised to see some of the Weasley boys, or perhaps Professor Lupin, coming to check up on him. But Snape_?_ Why would he care?

Once it sunk in that his greasy potions professor had watched him scrubbing the floor in his underwear and getting beat up by his Muggle uncle, Harry was quite embarrassed. He wouldn't want anyone to see him like that, but the greasy git was particularly bad. The man had enough things to humiliate him about as it was. He didn't think Snape would talk about it to his Snakes, because there were probably rules about keeping things like that private, and it would annoy Dumbledore if Snape broke those rules. Then again, he had told his Slytherins that Professor Lupin was a werewolf, and that was supposed to be a secret.

There was no doubt in Harry's mind that Snape would take him either to Dumbledore or to supporters of Voldemort. He was leaning towards the Dumbledore theory. As awful a git as Snape was, he _had_ protected him ever since first year.

So when Snape told Harry to get ready to leave, the boy decided it was best to obey. The professor shrunk Harry's trunk and Hedwig's cage and put them in his pocket before ordering his student to follow him out the door. Hedwig herself seemed content to perch on her master's shoulder.

Harry was still shocked at the whole idea of Snape coming to get him, so he didn't realize where they were going until they got to Mrs. Figg's door.

"Er, sir?"

"What is it, Potter?"

"I think you got the wrong house. Mrs. Figg lives here. She's just a crazy Muggle lady who's obsessed with cats."

"Don't question me, Potter. I know perfectly well whose house this is."

Harry still looked puzzled, but did not push the matter.

Snape rapped sharply on the door three times, and then stood back. Harry could here lots of mewing inside, and the sound of footsteps coming towards the door. Then Mrs. Figg opened it.

"Ah, Severus, it's been such a long time. Harry! It's good to see you, dear. So is Professor Snape taking you away from your Aunt Petunia? It's about time someone did. Oh, Tinkerbell has just had kittens. Won't you boys come and see? They are absolutely precious. I was just about to take some pictures of them for my album."

"No thank you, Arabella. Potter and I will just be using your floo."

"Another time, then. There's floo powder on the mantle."

Snape turned to Harry.

"Leave your owl here."

"What! Professor, she's mine; she'll be lonely without me."

"Potter, your idiocy astounds me. I merely meant that she would not enjoy going through the floo. Owls are a great deal cleverer than Potters; she'll fly to Hogwarts and meet you there."

"So we are going to Hogwarts?" Potter asked excitedly.

"Your insights into the nuances of conversation are truly remarkable. Of course we are going to Hogwarts! Now as distasteful as it is, I shall have to ask you to hold my hand. I wouldn't want to lose you in the floo network."

"I can do it alone!" Harry retorted indignantly.

"Potter!" Snape shouted.

Harry took his teacher's hand, as Snape threw a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace and said "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!"

A whirl of fireplaces later, Harry tripped his way into the Headmaster's office. Snape smirked down at him.

"Ah, Severus, Harry, my boys, do sit down? Would you care for a lemon drop?" the Headmaster greeted them.

"No thank you, Albus." Snape replied, "I am here to discuss Potter."

Harry, on the other hand, mutely held his hand out for the candy, and the Headmaster gave it to him with a smile.

"I must confess, I was a bit surprised when I saw that someone had gone through the blood wards. They did not show any signs of disturbance, however, so I assumed it must be a friend. What is this all about, Severus?"

"The way those Muggles are treating Potter is unacceptable. I understand that he is an insolent brat…"

"Severus!" Dumbledore interrupted warningly.

"…but I believe beating him is slightly inappropriate."

"His relatives' treatment of him is most unfortunate, but those blood wards are what keep him safe. What do you suggest we do with him until term starts again?"

"He must stay here at Hogwarts. The wards here are strong enough to discourage…unwanted visitors."

"With whom? I am a rather busy man, and some of the other teachers have gone elsewhere for the holidays. Were you thinking of sending him to Rubeus?"

Snape snorted. "Kindhearted as Hagrid may be, he is not an appropriate guardian for a child. No, Albus, I shall keep him myself."

Harry stared at the man in shock. Dumbledore just smiled.

"You, Severus? Well that's a fine idea, but I thought you were planning to return to Spinner's End for the summer?"

"My plans have changed. I simply came here to inform you. I suppose the house elves can prepare our meals?"

"Oh, of course. Dobby in particular would be delighted to serve Mr. Potter. Well, that's settled then. I hope you both have a wonderful holiday!"

"Thank you, Albus." Snape said, as he elbowed Harry.

"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore."

"It will be my pleasure to see the two of you around the castle throughout the summer months. Hogwarts can get quite lonely during the holidays, you know."

Snape and Harry nodded politely, and exited the office.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Severus swiftly led the boy down to the dungeons and into his private quarters. Leading Harry into the extra bedroom, he said "You may unpack, Potter, and look around this room only. I will return shortly, and then I will inform you of the rules, which you _will_ follow unless you want to face very unpleasant consequences."

He shut the door and walked out. Severus could not allow Potter to roam freely until he had thoroughly examined his quarters and removed any dangerous or personal items that may tempt the boy.

Walking over to the bookcase, he sneered. Not much danger of a Potter _reading_. Then again…if the child got any foolish ideas into his head there was no telling what he might research. Severus removed a few of the Dark Arts books that he had purchased for reference. He did not think Potter would pay any attention to the Potions section, and even if he did, the man did not intend to give the child access to ingredients and equipment except under strict supervision.

Severus locked the books he deemed dangerous, his pensieve, and a few other personal and magical items in a cupboard. After securely warding said cupboard, as well as his bedroom and the door to his Potions lab, he returned to Potter's room to talk to the boy.

He did not bother to knock. These were his quarters, after all. He simply opened the door and strode in.

"Potter, come!"

He led the young wizard back into the parlour and sat him down.

"While you are under my care, you will not cause mischief or attempt heroic stunts. Within these quarters, you may only enter this room, your bedroom, and the kitchen. You may wander the castle, but anyplace that is off limits during the school year is off limits now as well. This does, of course, mean that you may not leave the grounds under any circumstances without permission and supervision. If you are hungry, I am certain the house elves can find you something to eat. Be sure to ask politely. I will, however, expect you to join me for meals, and if I find that you do not consume adequate amounts of nutritious food, I will instruct the elves to refrain from giving you sweets. Even though it is summer, you will address me as "professor" or "sir" at all times. Any lying, disrespect, or foul language to me or anyone else and I will personally wash your mouth out. If you make any messes, you will clean them up. I expect you to work on homework for at least an hour every weekday. Since you are at Hogwarts, the Ministry will not reprimand you for underage magic, but I still do not want you to do any without my permission. You will go to bed by ten o'clock every night, and rise at no later than eight o'clock in the morning. You may write to your friends, but do not tell them you are staying with me. If I decide on any more rules, I will tell you. If you disobey, you will be punished. Do you understand all of that?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. I suggest you start on your hour of homework. We will eat in the kitchen at precisely six o'clock."

Potter returned to his room. So far, he had not caused any trouble. Snape wondered how long that would last.

Hopefully I will get to some slightly more unique and interesting material next chapter, but I will not be sure until I write it.

By the way, I start classes on Friday, so updates will probably be less frequent from now on. Don't give up on me!


End file.
